1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for guiding an endotracheal tube into the trachea without the use of a laryngoscope. More specifically it relates to an esophageal guide adaptor or track to serve in directing the endotracheal tube into the trachea. Still more specifically it relates to an esophageal guide having a male adaptor running along a substantial portion of the length thereof and adapted to be fitted by a slit on the advance or distal end of the endotracheal tube running longitudinally for a short distance on the endotracheal tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endotracheal tubes are used to provide relief for patients requiring artificial ventilation. These tubes are presently inserted by a skilled physician using a laryngoscope to displace the epiglottus and allow the physician operator to directly visualize the trachea and the vocal chords and under direct vision insert the endotracheal tube.
Attempts to blindly pass an endotracheal tube will, because of anatomical consideration, generally result in the tube being passed into the esophagus. This principle is used currently in the blind passage of esophageal airways which work by obstructing the esophagus with an inflated balloon. Then with air forced into the mouth and into the upper airway but not able to flow past the obstructing balloon in the esophagus, the air is forced into the trachea and to the lungs. However, an endotracheal tube introduced into the trachea will provide oxygen directly to the lungs and thereby is more efficient.
Applicant's pending U.S. application Ser. No. 820,664 filed Jan. 20, 1986, describes an automatic intubation device comprising (1) a flexible guide having no more than slight curvature in the length thereof and having a male or female adaptor running at least a substantial portion of the length thereof and (2) an endotracheal tube to be inserted into the trachea which endotracheal may have a substantial amount of curvature therein and also has a female or male adaptor or track complementary to the adaptor on the guide and designed to fit onto the adaptor of the guide.
The guide is introduced through the mouth and pharynx to the esophagus and the endotracheal tube is guided by sliding on the adaptor of the guide to where it leaves this adaptor beyond the epiglottus and at or before reaching the entrance to the esophagus at which point curvature of the endotracheal tube bends it toward and into the trachea or where the esophagus is substantially filled or blocked by the guide the endotracheal tube is turned by the dividing wall toward the trachea.